<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Love of Books by Bulletproof_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965096">For The Love of Books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love'>Bulletproof_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Honesty, Literature, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reading, Reading Aloud, True Love, Trust, Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg loves when Mycroft reads to him out loud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For The Love of Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts">tobeconspicuous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very big thank you to tobeconspicuous for getting me into this pairing and for taking the time to beta!</p>
<p>I wouldn't have had the confidence to give it a shot without you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greg loves it when Mycroft reads out loud to him. He loves curling up on the couch with his head resting upon Mycroft’s lap as the other man’s long, slender fingers lightly comb through his hair. His eyes flutter closed as he listens to the rich, dulcet tones of Mycroft’s voice, reading out passages from authors such as Homer and Voltaire.</span>
</p>
<p><span>It isn’t the words that he focuses on when he listens to Mycroft speak</span><span>,</span> <span>it’s</span><span> the rhythm. He doesn’t stumble over the words the way Greg does. Greg’s brain is always rushing forward eager to get ahead and read the next page. Instead </span><span>Mycroft</span><span> luxuriates in every syllable, allowing it to roll off the tongue with a concise sense of an ease. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>It’s symbolic of the way Mycroft seems to handle everything that comes his way, although Greg knows different. Greg knows he agonises over the decisions he makes. He’s seen Mycroft on some of the darkest days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg</span>
  <span> knows that there’s a fragility in his lover. When all is said and done, and the façade comes crumbling down, Greg will always be there to help Mycroft put himself back together again. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“You’ve stopped reading.” Greg remarks quietly</span><span>.</span> <span>He</span><span> opens his eyes so that he can see the expression on Mycroft’s sharp features.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Momentarily.” Mycroft murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The edges of his mouth tipping  up into a smile as he looks down at Greg, sincerity shining in those vibrant grey eyes. “I find you completely endearing Gregory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg returns Mycroft’s smile, </span>
  <span>interpreting</span>
  <span> the meaning behind those words, the weight of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mycroft.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>